Hogwarts Interactive
by Bri Black and Hermione GP
Summary: Hogwarts get some computers, and they hae an instant messaging system on them. Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna start talking online. The catch is none of them knows who any of the others is. Draco!Ginny, Harry!Hermione, Ron!Luna
1. Harry, Draco and Hermione

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter ran down the corridor, curses streaming from his mouth. He shoved through the crowd surrounding the library, not even noticing how strange that crowd was.

He burst through the door and immediately began searching for Hermione. He didn't find her, but he did notice the wall of twenty computers that had never been there before. As he stood gaping, Hermione sneaked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump and quickly turn around.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "You scared me! Listen, I'm really sorry I was late, but Quidditch practice ran late, and--"

"Harry, its okay, you weren't **_that_** late," she interrupted.

"Half an hour! And it's my fault, too, I'm Quidditch Captain, I should have been paying attention to the time!"

"Its **_fine_, **Harry. Now, calm down and shush, we **_are_** in the library."

"Fine, 'Mione," Harry said, giving up the fight. "So what is all this?" he asked, gazing around the room again.

"I convinced Dumbledore to get some computers connected to the Wizarding Web, for researching purposes, of course. But there is a ChatWizard installed on each one."

"Everybody, move!" a voice called above the chatter of the crowd. "Get out of my way! What the--"

"Malfoy," Harry said. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that that fool Dumbledore gave permission to put some disgusting muggle technology in here and I had to see it for myself," Draco spat.

"You--" Harry started.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione interrupted, trying to ward off a fight.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy mudblood."

At that one word, Harry saw Hermione's composure break for half a second. For all the tough words and facades, Harry knew that Hermione was really _very_ sensitive.

"Come on, Hermione. I need some help on an assignment," he said, trying to get Hermione out of the library.

"What assignment, Harry?" she asked, completely clueless as to what he was trying to do. "We have all the same classes, and I don't remember any assignment that you would need my help with."

"Just come on, Hermione," he pleaded.

"Fine, Harry," Hermione said, and taking his hand, she walked out the door.

One of the bright spots of being Head Boy, Harry had learned, was the freedom to move about the castle at night without constantly being on the lookout for teachers. That, of course, made sneaking into the library my easier.

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled, walking straight into a suit of armor. "I really need to start watching where I'm going!"

When he reached the library, he quietly slipped inside and sneaked over to the new computers.

Turning one on, he said, "I'm sure that Hermione said that these have ChatWizard on them."

Harry clicked on the ChatWizard icon and a window popped up, promoting him to create an account.

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Age:** 17

**Birthday: **7- 31- 1986

**Gender: **male

**ScreenName: **EmeraldLightingSeeker31

**Password: **(Gryffindor)

**Confirm Password: **

**_ENTER_**

He pushed the 'enter' button and entered the chat room.

**EmeraldLightningSeeker31:** Is anybody there?

Draco Malfoy carefully unwrapped the package that his large eagle owl had dropped on his bed just moments before. Out of the package fell a large, black rectangular thing.

"What is this?" Draco accidentally pushed a button, causing the top the flip open, where a note lay across a bunch of keys with letters on them.

Son,

This is called a laptop. It is a muggle technology that has been modified for wizarding uses. Under normal circumstances, I would never encourage you to use this, but it will send messages over long distances much faster than an owl can.

Lucius

After much searching, Draco finally found a button that turned it on. When the computer finished booting up, a window popped up prompting him to create a ChatWizard account.

**Name: **Draco Malfoy

**Age: **18

**Birthday:** 1-7-1986

**Gender:** male

**ScreenName: **IceDragon7

**Password: **

**Confirm Password: **

**_ENTER_**

When he clicked the 'enter' button, another window popped up, recommending a chat room for him. Figuring that he had nothing better to do, he entered the chat room.

**EmeraldLightningSeeker31:** Is anybody there?

**IceDragon7:** Hi.

Hermione Granger was finishing up her rounds as Head Girl when she decided to pop into the library.

When she walked over to the wall where the computers were set up, she noticed the bright light of one screen shining in the darkness.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked her best friend.

"Oh! Uh, just some research, Hermione!" he replied, after realizing that it was, in fact, just Hermione.

"Okay, well, I am going to work on some things, too," she said, sitting down a couple of computers away from Harry.

Making sure he wasn't watching, Hermione double-clicked on the ChatWizard icon. She quickly filled out the form.

**Name:** Hermione Granger

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** 9-19-1986

**Gender:** female

**ScreenName: **BookWorm19

**Password:**

**Confirm Password: **

**_Enter_**

Hermione quickly entered the chat room.

**EmeraldLightningSeeker31:** Is anybody there?

**IceDragon7:** Hi.

**BookWorm19:** Hello!

**BookWorm19:** r u guys still in school?

**EmeraldLightningSeeker31:** yeah

**BookWorm19:** IceDragon?

**IceDragon7:** Yes

**BookWorm19:** what school?

**IceDragon7:** I'd rather not say

**EmeraldLightningSeeker31:** me neither

**BookWorm19:** Okay, we'll get back to that:)

**IceDragon7:** :)?

**BookWorm19:** it's a smiley. A happy face.

**IceDragon7:** oh

**BookWorm19:** do u no nothing?

**IceDragon7:** Of course!

**BookWorm19:** never mind! r u guys or girls?

**IceDragon7:** I'm a guy

**EmeraldLightningSeeker31:** me, too.

**IceDragon7:** It's getting late.

**EmeraldLightningSeeker31:** yeah, it is

**IceDragon7:** I have to go.

**BookWorm19:** bye!

**:user IceDragon7 has logged off:**

**BookWorm19:** well, g2g. ttyl, hopefully

**EmeraldLightningSeeker31:** bye!

**:user BookWorm19 has logged off:**

**:user EmeraldLightningSeeker31 has logged off:**

"Harry," Hermione said, "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, just a minute," Harry stammered. "Okay, let's got, 'Mione."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, and together, they walked to the Gryffindor Tower.


	2. Ron, Luna and Ginny

Ron Weasley was, like any 17-year-old boy, full of curiosity. But this computer thing was way to fascinating for him to ignore. Maybe it was the teenage boy part of him, or maybe being his father's son was finally getting to him.

The computers had been introduced a couple of days ago. It seemed that everybody was talking about it. Ron decided that he would skip the whole study group thing with Harry and Hermione, since it was Friday. Not that he studied, of course, he just sat in the corner and played chess while Hermione nagged him about studying and Harry just laughed at Hermione when she finally gave up.

He walked down to the library. Strangely, there were very few people at the computers. "Oh yeah. It's a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend. Everybody is getting ready for a date," Said Ron as he spotted a computer. "I'll take this one. Let's see… What is interesting?" Ron scrolled over the icons. "Hey what's this? It's that ChatWizard thing Hermione was talking about. I don't remember what she said, I wasn't really listening. I mean gods that girl is nutters. She just won't shut up sometimes! I wonder why Harry always listens." He clicked on the icon and a window popped up.

**Sign In:**

**Name**

**Password**

Don't have an account? Then you need to **register **

Ron clicked on the register button.

**Name:** Ron Weasley

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** 3-1-1986

**Gender:** male

**ScreenName** FireWeasel1

**Password:**

**Confirm Password:**

Then another window popped up:

**Create Chatroom**

**Enter Chatroom:**

**1)** General

**2)** Gossip

**3)** Guys only

**4)** Girls only

Ron looked at the choices. He finally decided on making a chat room.

Name Of Chat room: Other

**FireWeasel1**: Hello. Anyone here?

Luna Lovegood had always been different from other sixteen-year-old girls. She usually didn't go to Hogsmeade on the weekends they were allowed to. She didn't fuss over what to wear. She was just plain different from every other girl in her dorm. It was no wonder she was in the library. A Hogsmade weekend was coming up.

Finally, after telling her roommates that it wasn't important what the hell they were wearing tomorrow if they didn't know what the weather was going to be like, they kicked Luna out and she just couldn't stand the Ravenclaw common room. She had been walking around, wondering what to do when she saw Ron walking towards the library. She followed him to try to talk to him, but he seemed in a daze.

When she walked into the library Ron was sitting at a computer. She looked around and found an empty computer next to a 1st year Ravenclaw girl.

"Hey, Luna," the girl said as Luna clicked on the ChatWizard icon.

"Hey Diana," Luna replied as she clicked register. The register window popped up and she quickly filled it out.

**Name:** Luna Lovegood

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** 3-14-1987

**Gender:** female

**ScreenName** DreamyRaven14

**Password**:

**Confirm Password**:

She clicked on the chat room entitled Other.

**FireWeasel1**: Hey

**DreamyRaven14**: Hello

Ginny was in the library. She had just had an argument with Colin and she knew that she needed to get away. It was about 7:00 and she had been sitting in the library for what seemed like hours. She had a major Potions test coming up and she knew Snape was dying to fail everyone.

Ginny wasn't going to fail this test! At least that's what she kept thinking. Although she was supposed to be studying, all she could do was stare at the computers. Growing up, she had always heard about muggle technology from her father. She had heard about these computers.

When she and Luna were talking to Hermione, Luna had mentioned wanting to try them out. Hermione said, in her normal bookworm tone, "I tried that ChatWizard when no one was around. It's pretty cool. I talked with two people for a few minutes. They seemed nice, I guess." As she was staring at the screen of one computer, Ron walked through the door. He walked up and sat down at the computer she had been staring at. 'If Ron is doing it, I can too,' she thought.

She got up and looked for a computer far away from Ron. She spotted one , off in the corner. As she was walking to the computer she saw Luna sit down. She thought about going over to talk to her, but she decided against it. When Ginny sat down in front of the computer the first thing she saw was the icon for ChatWizard. She clicked it, and the register window popped up.

**Name:** Ginny Weasley

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** 4-10-1987

**Gender:** female

**ScreenName** FireFaerie10

**Password:**

**Confirm Password:**

She clicked on the chat room entitled Other.

**FireWeasel1:** Hey

**DreamyRaven14:** Hello.

**FireFaerie10:** Hey.

**FireWeasel1:** Are any of you guys in Hogwarts?

**DreamyRaven14:** I am.

**FireFaerie10**: Me 2.

**FireFaerie10:** Nice screen name, DreamyRaven14. I have a friend who would love that.

**FireWeasel1: **me 2.

**DreamyRaven14:** Thanks. I like yours too.

**FireFaerie10:** Thanks.

**FireWeasel1:** well…

**DreamyRaven14:** Faeries. I like them, but I am fonder to lyedectoriouses. **FireWeasel1:** What? Are those real? **FireFaerie10:** lyedectorious?

**DreamyRaven14:** it has the ability to recognize lies.

**FireWeasel1:** It's almost time for dinner! Got to go. Bye!

**:User FireWeasel1 has logged off: **

**FireFaerie10:** FireWeasel must be a guy.

**DreamyRaven14:** Yes.

**FireFaerie10:** Anyways… The lyedectorious sounds like something my friend would like.

**DreamyRaven14**: What year are you in?

**FireFaerie10:** I'm in 6th year.

**DreamyRaven14:** Me 2.

**FireFaerie10: **We should probably go to dinner too.

**DreamyRaven14:** probably

**DreamyRaven14: **talk to you later?

**FireFaerie10: **yeah, ttyl

**:User FireFaerie9 has logged off:**

**:User DreamyRaven14 has logged off:**

Ginny got up and walked over to Luna. "Hey, walk to dinner with me?"

Luna looked up and said, "Okay. Bye Diana."

"So Luna… What's new?" asked Ginny as they walked out of the library, followed by a whole bunch of kids who were also going to dinner.

"Well…" she started as the walked toward the Great Hall.


End file.
